roblox_juggernautfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobby
Once you spawn in the server , you start off at the lobby. Once in the lobby ,the first thing that catches the eye are the Shops. The shops There are 3 types of shops in the game. Credit shop , Stats shop , and the Advanced shop. The credit shop The credit shop is where you can buy your normal powerups. There are 3 kinds of powerups : Health , Speed and forcefield. The HEALTH powerup comes in 3 sizes , aswell as the other two. Small , medium and large. The small heals for 25 hp and costs 10$ , the medium heals for 50 an d costs 16$, and the large one heals for 100 and costs 24$. The SPEED powerup are Small , medium and large aswell , stated before. The small one is for 5 seconds , costs 20$. The medium one is for 10 seconds and it costs 30$. The last and largest one is for the whooping 20 seconds , but costs the highest - 40$. The SHIELD powerup come in the same sizes as the SPEED and HEALTH. The small one is for 5 seconds , costs 20$. The medium one is for 10 seconds like the SPEED , and it costs the same , 30$. The large one is for 20 seconds and costs 40$. The stat shop The stat shop contains 3 parts : The classes , XP , and the overview of the current map. Lets start off with the classes. You start off the game as a warrior , a class with a normal bow and a normal sword. You then can buy "Medic" , "Sniper" or "Knight". The medic is given a heal gun that can heal his/her teammates , but sacrafice their bow for it. The sword stays. The sniper is given a powerfull crossbow instead of a bow , but sacrafice their sword for a less powerfull dagger. The knight sacrafices both his/her bow and sword , but are given a more powerfull greatsword. You can also buy XP in the room , but you need to have the "Advanced Shop" VIP in order to buy it. For 24$ you can buy 10 XP. For 50$ you can buy 25 XP , and finally , for 85$ you can buy 50 XP. And finally , at the start of a new match , a tiny version of the map and the powerups are put next to the XP. The advanced shop For the advanced shop , you need to have the advanced shop. you can buy it here. In this shop , you can buy untill death maxhp , untill death bonus walkspeed and health regeneration. There are 3 types of maxhp you can buy. small , medium and large. The small costs 10$ and gives 25 hp untill death . The medium one costs 18$ and gives 50 hp. The large one costs 26$ and gives 80 hp. i suggest if you have vip , buying a large maxhp insted of normal health. There are also 3 types of untill death walkspeed also. Small , medium and large. The small one costs 12$ and gives 2+ walkspeed. The medium one costs 20$ and gives 4+ walkspeed. Finally , the large one costs 35$ and gives 6+ walkspeed. Finally , you can buy health regeneration. it regenerates your hp by 1% for about 0.5-1 second untill you are filled up. It costs 20$.